


Searching

by leowritestuff



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Past Character Death, Post-Kerberos Mission, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 09:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leowritestuff/pseuds/leowritestuff
Summary: All his life, Keith has been looking up at the stars and searching.
Relationships: Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Keith & Keith's Father (Voltron), Keith & Krolia (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Searching

It's late. Way later than it needs to be. Keith hadn't looked at a clock or anything, but really he didn't need to. He woke up in the middle of the night and that usually means it's well past midnight.

He couldn't go back to sleep either.

So here he is, sitting on top of the roof of his house- or rather, the shack, the only thing that's left from his childhood home.

Here he is, sitting out here looking up at the stars. Searching.

He used to come out here with his dad when he was little. His dad would point up at the stars and tell him stories about his mom. He remembers when he was little, only 6 years old, and he'd look up at the stars with his dad and _search._ The two of them would search, trying in vain to pin where his mom was at.

It was stupid, really. What was the likelihood of Keith's mom being some sort of badass space warrior? An alien for crying out loud. That's the kind of stories you tell your kid when something so much worse happened, and you can't tell them because they're a fucking kid and at the least they wouldn't understand, and at the worst, it would break their fucking heart.

Keith had figured that out, one night at the orphanage when it finally hit him that his dad was _dead, _dead and never coming back, and that his mom had never even wanted him in the first place. Once he did, he didn't look at the stars for a month straight. If things had gone how Keith wanted them too, he would've never looked up at them again.

And yet, _and yet, _he had to. There was something about them. Something calling to him. Something telling him to _search._

But this time. Dead in the middle of the night, Keith knew what he was searching for. The Kerberos mission had failed, Shiro had disappeared a whole five months prior. Keith isn't a child, he's not naive. He's dealt with death, he's dealt with grief before. 

But this is different, this time. He's not looking for a mom that doesn't even want him. He's not hoping beyound hope that some how, some way, his dad managed to survive that fire despites seeing him laying there dead in the coffin.

No. Keith knows Shiro is alive. He knows it, he knows it deep in his bones. He's alive out there somewhere, somewhere lost in the middle of space, Keith just needs to find him somehow. If only he didn't get booted from the Garrison.

He doesn't know why he knows, he doesn't know how to explain this- this _feeling._

He later learns, a month and how many days later, that this _feeling_ is called a paladin bond. He's standing next to Shiro, who's alive, worse for wear but _alive_, along with three other people (all of which he can feel too, deep down in the very root of his being despites not even knowing their names) as a literal space alien princess explains it to him.

Its not even a few hours later when Keith finds what he was searching for, back in all those foster homes when he didn't even know what he was searching for. It's the Red Lion, his Lion. His _destiny._

(Keith doesn't know how much longer it takes him- space time is impossible to keep track of- but he finds his mom too, and with her comes answers he wasn't even aware he was searching for.)


End file.
